OneShot: Blackout
by Multi Directional Hash Browns
Summary: Ryuuji realizes his feelings for his sempai HisagixOC YAOI


One-Shot: Blackout

Hisagi/OC (YAOI!)

Ryuuji Hideki was just fine when it came to fighting Hollows or delivering paperwork. Heck, if you asked him to do a dare that involved the woman's bath he would do it. But the one thing that he hated more than anything was the dark and blackouts. Whenever a blackout came, Ryuuji was always the first to leave a room. Or cling to a person.

"Hey Ryuuji! What are you going to do today?" Renji asked, sitting next to him.

"Well…I'm supposed to go train with Hisagi-sempai once more. But I'm just waiting right now." He told Renji.

"Ah I see, I see. Later on you should come to my squad and drink with us. It's lots of fun." Renji said while patting Ryuuji on the back grinning.

"Nah, I don't drink. You go on ahead and party without me." He said, smiling at Renji.

"Geeze Ryuuji, you always decline. But whatever, your loss. Bye." He said, walking off.

Just as Renji left, Hisagi came walking down the hall.

"Oh, Hisagi-sempai! Ohayo!" Ryuuji said, getting up and bowing.

"Hey Ryuuji, ready for our training lesson?" He asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hai Hisagi-sempai!" He said.

"Alright. Then let's head over to the training grounds." Hisagi, said, now taking his hand off and following the boy. But, once he removed his hand, he had a sudden urge to put it back on.

Ever since Hisagi had taken the boy under training, he couldn't help but feel a certain attraction towards Ryuuji. But he wasn't sure if Ryuuji felt the same and so he didn't want to admit his feelings just yet.

"Hisagi-sempai, you coming?!" Ryuuji shouted.

"Yeah I am. Hold on!" Hisagi called back.

Once they got to the training grounds, Hisagi and Ryuuji stood across from each other, Hisagi standing in a pose while Ryuuji got into a defense pose.

"Alright, I'm going to do some destructive Kido spells and I want you to dodge them." Hisagi told Ryuuji.

"Hai Sempai." Ryuuji said.

"Way of Destruction number 33, Pale Fire Crash!" Hisagi yelled. Once he said that, a burst of blue spiritual energy started to charge towards Ryuuji.

"Reverse Demon!" Ryuuji shouted, causing the Kido to dispel.

"Hey, not bad Ryuuji. You're getting better!" Hisagi said, walking over to where he was.

"Arigato Hisagi-sempai." Ryuuji said while blushing.

"Now, let's work on holding your Zanpakuto correctly" Hisagi said, taking his out and holding it like a baseball bat with two hands.

"Now, make sure you have a tight grip on your Zanpakuto. You don't want the enemy to be able to swing it away from you. So now you try."

Ryuuji took out his Zanpakuto and did exactly what Hisagi told him to, except he kept holding it wrong.

"Here, I'll help you." Hisagi said, getting behind Ryuuji and grabbing his hands and setting them in the right spot.

While Hisagi was explaining, Ryuuji was letting his mind wander. He never dreamed that Shuhei Hisagi would be helping him like this! Yes, little Ryuuji had a huge crush on his sempai but he would never admit it.

"So you think you got it now?" Hisagi asked.

"Hai sempai." He replied.

Once Hisagi saw the position he and Ryuuji were in, he started to slightly blush as well. But he was enjoying it as well and he wished he could do more to the boy. Eventually, he took one 

hand off the sword handle and let it rest on Ryuuji's ass. Hey, no one ever said he couldn't cop up a feel. 3

"H-Hisagi-sempai, w-what are you doing?!" Ryuuji said.

"Shush…Just calm down. I'm not gonna do anything bad." Hisagi said, now slightly squeezing it.

Right as he did that, Ryuuji turned red and moaned slightly. He knew that this was a bad thing but right at the moment he didn't care. It felt nice! Soon, Hisagi was about to lean in closer and start playing with Ryuuji's ear, but Renji's voice made him stop and break away.

"What's up Renji?" Hisagi asked as soon as Renji got there.

"There you two are. I've been looking everywhere for you." He said.

"What for?" Ryuuji asked.

"I'm having a party and I want you guys to come to it." Renji said.

"I already told you that I don't drink Renji." Ryuuji said.

"You don't have to then. Just c'mon!"

"Alright I'll go. Sempai?"

"Yeah I'll go as well."

"Alright then let's go!" Renji said.

FF- After 4 hours. End of party

"That party was great! Renji should throw more of those!" Ryuuji said, now in squad 9's office with Hisagi.

"See? Aren't you glad you went?" Hisagi said sitting next to him.

"Hai Hisagi-sempai."

"Listen Ryuuji. I need to tell you something really important."

"Alright.''

"But don't laugh or anything alright?"

"Okay."

"Well…I want to say that I l-l-l-…" Hisagi stopped suddenly. Saying this was harder than he thought.

"I what Sempai?"

"I l-lo-love you…" Hisagi said looking away.

As soon as he heard those 3 words, Ryuuji was in complete shock and happiness.

"Sempai…I love you too…" He said with an extremely red face.

"You mean?" Hisagi looked back at him.

"Hai. I've always loved you Sempai but I didn't know how to tell you." Ryuuji said.

"Ryuuji…"Hisagi said now leaning his forehead on Ryuuji's. He had wrapped his arms around Ryuuji's waist as well.

"S-Sempai…I…" Ryuuji tried to finish but couldn't, for his lips were on Hisagi's.

They shared their kiss for about a minute and then broke apart. Once they did, the power totally went out and Ryuuji quickly clinged to Hisagi's waist.

"Forgive me Sempai…but I'm not too fond of the dark."

"It's alright…don't worry about it."

After that incident, Ryuuji and Hisagi became even closer. One night, they were eating dinner when suddenly the power went out once more.

"Aw damn…again?"

Ryuuji didn't say anything for he was clutching onto Hisagi's arm. But right now, Hisagi was staring at Ryuuji with lust filled eyes. He had been feeling sexually frustrated after that incident with training and since then, he wanted nothing more that to take Ryuuji and screw him senseless.

"C'mon Ryuuji, why don't we sit on the couch?"

"Alright."

Once they sat there, Hisagi leaned over and started to nibble on Ryuuji's neck.

"H-H-Hisagi…W-What are you doing?"

"Nothing Ryuuji…Just making you feel better." Hisagi said.

While Hisagi was doing that he grabbed Ryuuji's face and turned it towards himself so he could look up and kiss him. Soon after, Hisagi decided to explore Ryuuji's mouth. He licked his bottom lip for entrance and when Ryuuji opened, Hisagi went in and started to explore, all while brushing his tongue with Ryuuji's.

Ryuuji loved the way this felt and wanted more. Every time Hisagi brushed his tongue, Ryuuji would moan into Hisagi's mouth. Hisagi's hands however were working at Ryuuji's kimono. Once they got his kimono open, they started to play with Ryuuji's nipples. He broke away from Hisagi's mouth and let his head lean back in pleasure as Hisagi messed with him.

"H-Hisagi…Harder…"Ryuuji said out loud.

Soon Hisagi decided to let his tongue do all the action. He let go of the nipple and slowly let his tongue travel to the right one, where he started to nip and lick it. Ryuuji, not used all this attention his body was receiving, arched into Hisagi, all while letting his hands grab at Hisagi's hair.

Soon Hisagi moved to the next one and Ryuuji repeated what he did. But after a bit, his hands started to grip the back of Hisagi's kimono and travel downward, all the way down until his hands were on Hisagi's ass. Deciding to do what Hisagi did to him 3 months ago, he squeezed it although it was harder due to the fact that his mind was becoming clouded with all the attention Hisagi was giving him. Eventually, Hisagi stopped with Ryuuji's nipples and continued to go down further, until he reached Ryuuji's white obi sash.

"You know Ryuuji…ever since I met you, there's been something I've wanted to do to you, but couldn't because I didn't want to scare you." Hisagi said, now up at Ryuuji's ear and playing with it with his tongue.

"W-W-What's that?" He asked, head now swimming.

"This." Hisagi said, untying the sash and letting the hakama fall on the floor.

Ryuuji immediately blushed once he realized that he was nearly naked. But his thoughts were interrupted as Hisagi had taken Ryuuji's erect member and started sucking him off.

"Hisagi-sempai!" He smiled as Ryuuji called his name. He then trailed his tongue from base to tip and back down again.

Ryuuji bucked hips and wanted his Sempai to take him into his mouth as he had before. Hisagi slid his hands up to hold him still. "Patience my dear little Ryuuji." He said while grinning at him.

Hisagi shoved him back down and Ryuuji gasped as the wet heat of Hisagi's mouth took him all the way in. He watched as his sempai swallowed his erection and moaned loudly, one hand digging into the couch while the other was gripping Hisagi's hair. He was urging him to swallow more and to continue sucking him off.

After about a bit, Ryuuji felt something building within him. It was something that he wanted to hold off, but rush to all at once. Once Hisagi grazed him with his teeth, it came bursting forth. Ryuuji screamed as he experienced his first orgasm, hardly even noticing that Hisagi was swallowing up what he gave as fast as it came out. Hisagi then sat up as he drank the last of Ryuuji's seed. He licked his lips and pressed them to the brown haired male. Ryuuji groaned and returned the kiss enthusiastically, grinding his hips against Hisagi's.

"Ahh, Ryuuji…that feels so nice." Hisagi said, now leaning back and letting Ryuuji grind on him. But after about a second, he layed Ryuuji on his back and leaned above him.

"Would you like me to make you feel nicer my little Ryuuji?" Hisagi asked him, nipping at his neck again.

"Y-Y-Yessss." Ryuuji moaned, moving his neck so Hisagi could nip it further.

As Hisagi broke away so he could remove his clothing, Ryuuji slightly whined. But that suddenly halted once Hisagi finished. Ryuuji turned red once he saw how hard Hisagi was, but all of this disappeared once Hisagi leaned over him and started pressing at his entrance. Suddenly, it penetrated and it made Ryuuji whimper in pain.

"Shh, just relax. It'll only hurt more if you're tense." Ryuuji nodded and hoped Hisagi was right. He felt the thick member slowly sliding in and he shut his eyes, starting to become tense even more.

Hisagi groaned as he finally got himself buried in Ryuuji. After about a minute, he wrapped Ryuuji's legs around his hips and started to rock his hips against the brown haired male. While he was doing that, he took Ryuuji's erection into his hand and started to pump it slowly. Ryuuji's lips opened slightly and he began to moan even more. As soon as he heard this, Hisagi's brain translated it to wanting more.

He slowly increased his pace and was enjoying Ryuuji wither in pleasure. Ryuuji was moving his hips against his sempai's hand had dug his nails deep into Hisagi's back. It still hurt but the pleasure was out weighing the pain. He let his head fall back so he could enjoy it fully, but still gripping Hisagi's back. He started to wonder if he would be sore tomorrow, but his mind gave out as Hisagi began to thrust more aggressively.

The two men continued to move together, trying to go further before their climax came. Eventually, it was too much and Ryuuji was the first to reach it, screaming louder than he had before. Hisagi was close behind him, moaning Ryuuji's name as his member was now becoming limp. He fell beside Ryuuji and pulled him close to him. His limp member fell out and he could feel Ryuuji nuzzling into him.

"So are you alright Ryuuji?" Hisagi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just trying to let my thoughts get back in order." He replied.

"Wow. I must be good if you need time to think." Hisagi said grinning.

Ryuuji just gave a glare as his mind started to slow down. After a few minutes, he was out like a light. Hisagi just smiled at his lover before kissing him on the forehead and drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
